We analyzed cells infected with latent HIV or restricted HIV for viral expression. In latently infected cells, virus could only be detected after induction with azacytidine using PCR analysis. Virus could be detected in restricted cells. A marked increase in virus expression occurred after induction of restricted cells. These results suggest that DNA methylation may play a role in HIV latency.